


Voice

by residentdelinquent



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdelinquent/pseuds/residentdelinquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> drabble I wrote trying to get into Cass's head

Sometimes I just want to scream and scream until my voice no longer works. Maybe someone will tear my vocal cords out for me. It’s not like I truly need them. I communicate just fine without them.

Without a voice, no one will make me speak. No need to say words that are difficult and often misconstrued.

People lie easily with their voice but it’s so much harder to lie with the body. It hurts. Hurts hearing people lie to my face while the rest of them tells me the truth.

I try so hard to get the words out but… there’s always that sense of disconnect. My first language doesn’t require my voice. Why must I learn ones that do?

Stop. Just stop. Stop telling me to speak up. I don’t want to speak. Why can’t you understand that? Is my body language not clear enough for you?

How do people speak to others 24/7? I can barely speak to those I love for more than a few hours. Why do voices exist?

Always being asked where I’m from. Because I have an accent but one no one can recognize. After all, it is an accent of one who learned to speak non verbally first.

I don’t like my voice. It sounds so broken compared to all those around me. Thoughts are too broken to be coherent. Unable to force them out my throat like you all seem to want of me.

“Cassandra is everything okay?”

Bruce, what are you doing here? Am I doing something wrong? Are you going to send me away for being unable to speak properly?

“Cassie, you do know that if you’re finding it too difficult to get the words out, you don’t have to try right now.”

Yes I do. Everyone says I do. There has to be something wrong with me if I can’t.

“Cassie don’t force yourself. Take your time and take it one step at a time. You know that everyone in this family is okay if you don’t say a word.”

You’re just saying that. Trying to make me feel better…

“How about we get some ice cream? Just me and you. You don’t have to speak if you don’t want to. Just nod yes or no.”

Nodding. I can do that. It’s physical movement. Ice cream sounds nice. But I need to try. I can make my voice work. Just one word.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or come talk to me at [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
